Jennifer Spankliver's classmates vandalize the 5 times 5 digit worksheet prints
Worksheet Prints Jennifer on the computer Jennifer: "I'd like to challenge you on some five-times-five digit worksheets." types in her password Serving Detention Detention Monitor: "Welcome to detention. You are all here until your parents come pick you up." Oliver: "I knew this was such a lousy idea." Detention Monitor: "No talking in detention!" Principal's Office Principal Stefani: "Jennifer Spankliver's class, you know very well that it's always certainly untrue the fact vandalism is tolerated in school. Our policy states that vandalism is not tolerated under any circumstances. As penalty, all of you will spend the rest of the school year and the next school year serving a one-hour detention after school. You are also not allowed to participate in any school-related activities for both school years. You will regret it. You don't have a choice. You should've thought about it before you vandalized the five-times-five digit worksheets. And I will notify your parents that I will consider sending you to facilities that would help improve your behavior. I will make sure that Santa Claus puts all of you on the permanent naughty list on Christmas. Enjoy the worst years of your life. If you leave the school before your detention hour is up, I will call the police, and you will be charged 5-10 years in prison." Jasmine: "Prison?! What are the charges?" flips Stefani off Principal Stefani: "WITH THAT ATTITUDE, YOUR DETENTIONS HAVE BEEN EXTENDED TO TWO HOURS WHEN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ONE HOUR! I WILL NOTIFY ALL YOUR PARENTS! AND AS I SAID BEFORE, IF YOU LEAVE PRIOR TO DETENTION ENDING, I WILL REPORT THE AUTHORITIES SO YOU ARE CHARGED 5-10 YEARS IN PRISON!" shoots Stefani in the arm Principal Stefani: "HEY!" smacks Stefani extremely hard across her face Principal Stefani: "On second thought, Jasmine! While the rest of your, now former classmates are in detention, you ARE EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL PERMANENTLY!" Regina: "SHUT UP!" then hits Stefani Principal Stefani: "RIGHT! Regina, YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL PERMANENTLY! I WILL REPORT THIS TO YOUR PARENTS!" Teddy: "YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON TO EXPEL MY CLASSMATES!" kicks Stefani in the private Principal Stefani: "THAT'S IT! TEDDY, YOU ARE ALSO EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL PERMANENTLY! I WILL NOTIFY YOUR PARENTS!" Draco: "HEY! STOP EXPELLING MY CLASSMATES! (bleep) YOU!" punches the door causing a hole in it Principal Stefani: "DRACO, YOU ARE ALSO NOW EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL PERMANENTLY!" Oliver: "Up yours." takes off his shoe and throws it at Stefani's face Principal Stefani: "THAT'S IT!!! OLIVER, YOU TOO ARE EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL PERMANENTLY AND YOUR PARENTS WILL BE NOTIFIED!" [ bites Stefani's arm] Principal Stefani: " " Principal Stefani gets tough with Jasmine's parents and her parents are sitting at the kitchen table Jasmine: "What's Behavior Modification Camp?" Jasmine's mother: "Principal Stefani told me that it's " Principal Stefani gets Regina in serious trouble and her parents are sitting at the kitchen table Regina: "WHY THE (bleep) DO I HAVE TO GO TO MILITARY SCHOOL?!" Regina's father: " . Your principal has already phoned Sgt. Patrick." Principal Stefani gets Teddy ready for Boot Camp furious 40-year-old mother sends Teddy to the couch Principal Stefani gets Draco sent Theraputic Boarding School Draco's father: " " Principal Stefani gets Oliver childed Oliver: "NO!!!! I DON'T WANNA GO TO RESIDENTIAL TREATMENT CENTER!" 1 Day After Jennifer Spankliver's Classmates Are Sent to Facilities 1 Week After Jennifer Spankliver's Classmates Are Sent to Facilities The Adults Get Calls Jasmine's mother's call Delia German: " " Regina's father's call Regina's father: "Hello?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "PICK REGINA UP!!! NOW!!!" Teddy's mother's call Teddy's mother: " " Marjorie Victory: " " Draco's father's call Draco's father: "Hello, who's calling please?" Mrs. Emily Hilton: " " Oliver's mother's call Director Jane Thomas: "Oliver is out of control! He is a monster, you need to come and get him ASAP!" The Adults Get Tough with Jennifer Spankliver's Classmates Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:Detention Transcripts Category:Expulsion Transcripts Category:PowerPoint Transcripts Category:Residential Treatment Center Transcripts Category:Theraputic Boarding School Transcripts Category:Boot Camp Transcripts Category:Military School Transcripts Category:Behavior Modification Camp Transcripts